Just a kiss
by Lufna
Summary: Lorsque notre petit Luffy décide de jouer les curieux, c'est Ace qui en subit les conséquences. Mais comment peut-on réagir face à un comportement aussi innocent, lorsqu'on nous pose de telles questions ? C'est pas toujours facile d'être un grand frère. [Yaoi très léger]


**Heya !**

 **Et me revoilà pour un nouveau One Shot, cette fois beaucoup plus doux que le dernier ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude, et que vous me pardonnerez avec cette petite douceur que je viens vous offrir ~**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

C'était une journée parfaitement normale qui débutait au Mont Corvo. Pourtant, c'est ce que croyait Ace en se levant ce matin en compagnie de son jeune frère, Luffy. Ces derniers sont comme d'habitude directement allés à la chasse pour ramener de quoi déjeuner, car en effet, ici, c'était que de la viande à longueur de journée. Mais ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre, bien entendu, surtout que ça leur permettait par la même occasion de s'entrainer contre certaines bêtes féroces et de gagner en force. Et quoi de mieux que de commencer la journée par un bon combat ? Oui, cette journée semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que...

\- Ace ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait que d'embrasser sur la bouche ?!

L'interpellé se retourna subitement, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Il fut d'abord coupé entre l'envie de gémir de dépit, d'exploser de rire, et lui donner son habituel coup de poing au crâne. Il n'y avait bien que son imbécile de petit frère pour poser des questions pareilles, et surtout aussi soudainement. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête, encore, pour qu'il veuille savoir ça ? Certes, ça allait faire bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé à essayer de le comprendre lui et sa logique déconcertante, mais tout de même.

L'aîné se contenta alors de se racler la gorge et de lever les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à ses occupations, bien qu'encore troublé par la soudaine demande de Luffy. Après tout, comment était-il censé répondre à une question de ce genre ?

\- Ace !

\- Quoi ?! brailla l'aîné en se tournant violemment vers son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents, puis s'approcha du plus vieux avant de s'allonger sur le ventre et de hisser sa tête en hauteur grâce à ses coudes posés au sol ainsi qu'à son visage maintenu par ses mains. Comme s'il était prêt à entendre la plus passionnante des histoires - cette position, l'aîné la connaissait par cœur. Combien de fois cet andouille s'était mis ainsi lorsque Sabo cédait à ses caprices et se décidait à lui raconter une histoire pour l'endormir. Ou même carrément dans la journée. Le blond était beaucoup trop indulgent à l'époque. Mais malheureusement pour le balafré, ça n'était pas son cas. Loin de là même.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche ?

Ace dû se retenir de ne pas lui administrer un puissant coup. Comment faisait-il pour poser cette question avec une telle innocence ? Bien entendu, jamais il n'avouerait trouver son petit frère mignon à cet instant, car il était persuadé qu'il était plus casse-couilles qu'autre chose. Il soupira alors profondément, et secoua brièvement la tête.

\- T'as douze ans, Luffy... va trouver une fille, et va voir tout seul ce que ça fait.

\- Mais je veux pas moi !

Le plus petit des deux ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ace refusait de lui expliquer. Était-ce si difficile que ça ? Peu importe. Il tenait absolument à avoir une réponse de sa part, alors il l'aurait. C'était tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Même la viande n'aurait pas pu lui faire changer d'avis. Quoiqu'il n'en était pas encore sûr, la viande c'était quand même super bon, il ne fallait surtout pas passer à côté d'une occasion d'en manger.

Un soupire passa les lèvres du futur utilisateur du Mera Mera no Mi. Il sentait que cette fois il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Et pourquoi Tu veux savoir ça tout à coup ?! protesta le jeune adolescent de quinze ans.

\- Parce que je veux savoir maintenant !

Quelle logique, pensa le plus âgé avec ironie.

\- Bah vas-y maintenant !

\- Mais je peux toujours pas ! Je dois connaitre la personne pour ça !

L'aîné haussa un sourcil face aux paroles de Luffy. Apparemment il avait l'air à minimum informé sur la chose. Du moins il est clairement évident que c'est mieux d'embrasser une personne qu'on connait déjà plutôt qu'un inconnu. Maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir dit à son petit frère d'aller trouver la première fille venue pour son premier baiser ; il ne poserait sûrement pas la question s'il avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un sur la bouche. Ace se rappela vite qu'il était le grand frère et que c'était de son devoir de le protéger de tous les dangers de la vie, et là aussi c'en était un. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser embrasser n'importe qui, surtout pour la première fois. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir laissé faire une telle chose, et il aurait l'impression d'avoir trahi Sabo.

\- Bon... vu que sinon tu ne vas pas me lâcher, je vais te dire. Mais après tu me fous la paix abruti !

Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage innocent du petit Luffy. Enfin il allait avoir la réponse qu'il attendait tant ; depuis que Makino lui en avait parlé, lors de sa dernière visite il y a une semaine, ça n'avait cessé de lui trotter dans la tête. Et comme Ace savait toujours tout sur tout à ses yeux, alors il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait avoir une réponse totalement vraie. Lui qui se vantait tout le temps que les filles de la ville n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder avec des yeux doux quand il était là, il devait forcément savoir.

\- Embrasser une personne c'est comme... lui dire je t'aime... enfin... physiquement, tu vois ? On doit la connaitre surtout, oublie pas ça. Donc tu dois aimer la personne avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle doit être très spéciale pour toi.

Il n'hésitait pas à entrer dans les détails et à souligner certaines choses. Tout ce qui rentrait dans la tête du plus jeune avait tendance à ressortir une seconde plus tard. Il devait alors être sûr que ça lui reste encré une bonne fois pour toute, surtout que ça ne lui plairait pas de revenir éternellement sur le sujet. C'était tout de même gênant de parler de ça à son petit frère de douze ans ! Enfin bon. Il supposait que ça restait de son devoir. Luffy n'allait tout de même pas demander ça au vieux Garp. Ça le traumatiserait.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques mois, si c'est une personne trop vieille et qu'elle essaye de te forcer, qu'est-ce que tu dois crier ?

\- Pédophile ! s'exclama fièrement le concerné.

\- Yep. Et n'oublie pas le coup de genoux dans les couilles aussi. C'est important.

Un bref sourire s'installa à son tour sur les lèvres du plus vieux lorsqu'il s'imagina la scène. Ça serait marrant de voir Luffy castrer un homme en publique tout en beuglant comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Mais son regard s'assombrit légèrement - si quelqu'un osait faire du mal à son petit frère, il aurait à payer le prix ultime comme châtiment. Jamais Ace ne pardonnera qui que ce soit si on touche à son plus précieux trésor, surtout si c'est pour lui faire des choses perverses alors qu'il est encore si innocent et pur.

\- J'ai compris ! Et comme sensation ? Ça fait quoi ?

Cette fois ce sont des rougeur qui apparaissent sur les joues tachetées de l'aîné. Il aurait dû se douter que son frère ne se contenterait pas de si peu et qu'il voudrait connaitre tous dans les moindres détails. Ça fait quand même cinq ans qu'il vit avec ce dernier, à force il le connait par cœur. Peut être même plus qu'il ne se connait lui-même, c'est pour dire.

\- Hum... bah... c-c'est humide... ? Enfin, ça dépend de si on le fait avec la langue ou non.

\- Avec la langue ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'horrifia l'élastique sur patte.

\- Non, c'est juste une autre manière de s'embrasser idiot... disons un peu plus... harde ?

\- Ho. Pour ça aussi, il faut connaitre la personne ?

\- Bien sûr crétin ! Ça reste un baiser ! hurla Ace en ne résistant pas cette fois à cogner le crâne de son stupide petit frère.

On avait pas idée d'à quel point ça devait être dur de faire entrer la moindre petite chose dans la tête vide de ce singe. Ace se demandait encore comment il faisait pour le supporter chaque jours. Il avoue que ça n'est pas toujours évident, et aujourd'hui tout spécialement. Qu'est-ce que ça serra lorsqu'il voudra savoir comment draguer ! Heureusement qu'il n'en est pas encore à ce stade. C'est aussi dans ce genre de moment que le plus vieux regrette la présence de son autre frère, Sabo. Lui aurait su comment réagir, et comment expliquer à Luffy. Il aurait gardé son calme, et aurait été efficace. Comme toujours. Son regard se voilà brièvement à la pensée du blond, mais il secoua rapidement la tête pour se concentrer sur le frère qui lui restait. Désormais son seul et unique.

\- T'es pas marrant... bouda Luffy en gonflant des joues comme il sait si bien le faire.

\- Et toi t'es con...

\- ... Ace ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

...

...

\- QUOIIIII ?!

Son cri résonna sur toute l'ile. Il est même sûr que les nobles du palais royal peuvent l'entendre de là où ils sont, même derrière leur murs bien épais et luxueux. Et bien entendu pour le moment, il s'en contrefiche. Il a bien autre chose en tête pour le moment, comme la nouvelle exigence de son petit frère. Cette fois elle le laisse carrément sur le cul, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne lui en a pas fallu plus pour foutre de nouveau un coup sur le crâne du jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant lui et qui ne se priva pas de brailler sous la douleur.

\- MAIS T'ES PAS UN PEU MALADE TOI ?!

\- M-mais... !

\- Mais quoi ?! On ne demande pas ça comme ça aux gens !

\- Mais on se connait, et je veux savoir ce que ça fait... !

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Merde Luffy !

\- Tu... Tu as dit qu'on devait embrasser une personne qu'on aimait, et je t'aime moi ! Plus que tout !

Ace se figea à ses paroles. Il put clairement sentir son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine, avant de continuer à battre d'un rythme précipité. Il n'en revenait pas de la franchise avec laquelle Luffy lui avait dit ça. Certes son petit frère était toujours très attachant, mais jamais il ne lui avait sorti ça comme ça... il l'a toujours montré sans se priver, mais plutôt par les gestes tels des câlins, et là, ça ne le gêne même pas de lui sortir ses paroles en face comme si ça avait toujours été une évidence pour lui. Et même si il ne le montre pas sur le coup par pur égo, ça le touche énormément.

En voyant aucune réaction de la part du plus vieux, le petit Luffy se décida de se redresser et de s'approcher de son grand frère pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fut pas repoussé, bien que Ace fut totalement sous le choc. Ce dernier ne se dégagea qu'après de longues secondes pour reprendre son souffle tout en détournant le visage afin de cacher les nuances foncées sur ses joues ; hors de question de rougir devant son stupide petit frère, sa fierté lui interdisait cela. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le long du baiser. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il a aimé. Que ça soit la douceur de ses lèvres, ou encore ce petit goût de pommes qu'elles avaient... maintenant il ne pourrait même plus penser à autre chose qu'à elles. Après tout, elles étaient si attrayantes... voilà seulement qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Bien sûr, jamais il ne dirait à son frère qu'il s'agissait également de son premier baiser. Il avait tout de même quinze ans, à cet âge là et surtout avec toutes les occasions qu'il avait, il aurait déjà dû faire certaines choses. Mais ça n'était apparemment pas le cas. Pourtant il ne regrettait rien, et c'est sûrement cela qui le fit sourire comme un crétin de manière discrète alors que Luffy se remettait toujours du baiser ainsi que des nouvelles sensations qu'il venait d'éprouver.

\- ... Ace ?

\- ... Ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait que de faire l'amour ?!

 _Shit._

* * *

 **_Lufna_**


End file.
